This application claims priority of Taiwan Patent Application Serial No. 091133638 filed on Nov. 18, 2002.
The present invention relates to an adjustable support frame for adjusting the height of the image output apparatus.
Image output apparatuses are necessary in an age emphasizing video/audio effects. For the image output apparatuses, such as projectors or epidiascopes, to adapt to different usage environment, the height adjustability of the display image is required.
Typically, conventional image output apparatuses have devices for adjusting the height. Most common adjusting devices include a plastic-wrapped screw, and the height is adjusted by rotating the screw. But such designs have a few defects as follows. The first one is that if all components are embodied as a single module, the corresponding size becomes larger thus occupying more room within the image output apparatus, or making the profile size larger. The second one is that the user may have to adjust the height with both hands. The third one is that the screw may not act smoothly as desired.
The present invention is intended to adjust height of the image output apparatus steplessly with a relatively simple and small-size structure, thus facilitating the easy installment and saving more room. And the user may operate the apparatus smoothly using one hand pressing the image output apparatus.
One aspect of the present invention provides a support frame of an image output apparatus for adjusting height of the image output apparatus.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a support frame of an image output apparatus, occupying less room and acting smoothly. And the user may adjust height of the image output apparatus with single hand.
The present invention provides a support frame including a first positioning unit coupled to the housing of an image output apparatus, and a supporting foot. The first positioning unit is a damping wheel. The damping wheel is allowed to rotate in only one direction. When the damping wheel pushes against a side of the supporting foot and forms a positioning state, the supporting foot is static to the housing. When the housing is pressed downward, the wheel rotates to make the supporting foot move relative to the housing for adjusting height of the image output apparatus. The damping wheel may be a roller, a gear, or the like. The side of the supporting foot is a surface able to form a positioning state with the damping wheel, such as a positioning surface, a rack, or the like. The present invention further includes a coupling unit, and the damping wheel is coupled to the coupling unit.
The adjustable support frame according to the present invention further includes an apparatus by which the coupling unit horizontally moves relative to the housing. The apparatus may be a spring, a sliding railway apparatus, a gear apparatus, or similar apparatus. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus refers to a spring, which provides the coupling unit with resilience as the coupling unit horizontally moves relative to the housing.
The adjustable support frame according to the present invention further includes an apparatus by which the supporting foot vertically moves relative to the housing. The apparatus may be a spring, a sliding railway apparatus, a gear apparatus, or similar apparatus. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus refers to a spring, which provides the supporting foot with resilience as the supporting foot vertically moves relative to the housing.
The adjustable support frame according to the present invention further includes a separating apparatus. When the housing is pressed downward, the separating apparatus is triggered to drive the damping wheel to separate from the supporting foot. The separating apparatus may be an apparatus, for example a wedge-shaped device with an appropriate angle, for translating any pressed force into a horizontal one.